War Child
by TheGrogster
Summary: MGSV fanfic with OC's. A man, awoken from hospital, must figure out whys he's there and what he has to do.
1. Chapter 1: Wolf clings

War Child: A MGSV fanfic

His eyes slowly open, blinded by the fluorescent light. He's encased in a hospital bed, the room almost alien to his senses, bandages covering his right eye, but doesn't help with the pain he has. The nurses glide past him, helping others in need. The bandaged man looks around, taking in his surroundings, as the uneasiness sinks in. All he can do is stare as the spectres speed past him. The year is 1976.

Then a doctor finally approaches him, speaking in jargon. "What?" he croaks, his voice unrecognisable to him. "Ah, English is it?" the doctor sounding almost unsure himself, "It's good to see you awake, you probably have a few questions as to why you are here…" The man was sturdy, tall, with a small moustache beginning to take form.

"Where am I?"

"La Mascota hospital, Nicaragua."

"For how long?"

"Two weeks. You've been fading in and out ever since, you were lucky you even pulled through, despite your injuries."

"What? What're you talking about!?"

The doctor turns with a grim look on his face, "Stay calm, no need for unnecessary tension. Unfortunately, we pulled you out of a gruesome battlefield, there were not many left, except you. Now, I'll need to evaluate yo-"

He was already sitting up, scared to death. Leaping out of the bed, only to collapse on the floor. He struggles to turn to see the stump his right leg has become. Struggling to breathe, he lies back, fading out.

"Damnit, he's bleeding! Get him back to the bed!"

 **2 weeks later…**

"Sir…. Sir!"

The bandaged man looks at the doctor with an uninterested eye, putting a book on anatomy down. Everything was going okay, physio was getting back on his feet and his bandages were coming off, but his mind was far from fine. "Let's look at your x rays again," the doctor pulled the shiny negatives out the folder "the landmine put a lot of shrapnel in your body, about 60 foreign bodies, all embedded within you. Despite your obvious injury, you also obtained an eye socket fracture, as well a piece of shrapnel entered your eyelid and manage to wrap itself around your optic nerve, we couldn't remove it, since we can't risk destroying your eye and even if we did move you to a different hospital, an MRI would be pointless." The doctor sits in a chair near the bed.

"I'll have to diagnose you through interaction. Now, let's begin, what is your name?"

"…I don't know…"

"Do you have any family members?"

"Not that I recall…"

"What do you remember?"

"Uh… a-a jungle… gunfire… blood…I was fighting for the Sandinistas."

"Hmm, you don't remember memories pertaining to identity, but not to others… Sounds like disassociation. let us try something" The doctor rifles through his pocket, pulling a chain out. "We found these in your things, it might help your situation…"

The doctor handed it over to him, as he gazed at them. It was a pair of dog tags, with the inscription saying:

00014 Anton Silverio Tiger Squadron

He then flipped it and on the back there was something scratched on it. He knew what it was. Wolf.

He was on the ground, finally beginning to taste his own blood, lying to waste with the dying and the dead. He drags himself towards a bloodied boy, gripping his jacket. They were both once friends, but the shift in sides had changed everything. Losing blood, he gripped and ripped off the boy's tags and collapsed back down again. As his breathing slows, he hears the grit of the ground as a man approaches him. The soldier can barely make his face out. He stares just as a stocky soldier approaches him.

"Commander, the Sandinistas are retreating. It looks as the tiger squadron has been taking down.

"Good. I don't like to deal with revolutionaries. We can now focus on the operation

"S-Sir, is that him?" the soldier utters. "Yes, it looks like he hasn't kicked the bucket yet." The Commander sternly replies

"Should we kill him?" the soldier raises his gun.

"No, he'll bleed out soon. Besides, we need the wheels in motion."

"What if _he_ comes back?"

"…then I'll deal with him." Now go check the others"

The soldier runs off, as the commander takes one last glance at _the_ bodies.

"War child will rise again. I'll make sure of that…"

As the commander walked away, all _he_ could look at was those tags, that one solitary word.

Wolf.

"Anything?" the doctor quizzically asks. "No." he lies and puts the tags on the neighbouring table. "Well, keep those on you, just in case. I'll be back for physio, stay put." He would stay, but not for long. He knew what he had to do. To take back what this commander took from him, and find out what was war child.

 **9 days later….**

Clanking sounds could be heard down the hallway, as he was getting used to his new plastic limb. "You're getting very good, No need for a crutch this time. You're very resilient." The man stumbled, as the doctor reached to hold him steady. "Ugh, nothing wrong with a few tightened screws." He began to pace from one side of the room to the other. "How long before I can leave?" he took the dog tags in his hand and started fumbling it in his hands "At this rate, I can say you can properly leave in a few wee-"

His hand grips the doctor's shoulder "No… it has to be sooner, I-I need to figure out these things, who am I? Who do I know?" The doctor grabbed him by the shoulder, with a stern look across his face "I can't let you leave here, your just not ready!" With one fell swoop, he knocked the doctor's arms off and pushed him against the wall. "What does that mean!? I have to get out now… Ah!"

Blood streamed down from his eye, as a violent tear. He stepped back and clutched his face in pain, staggering. Then, something caught his eye, he twisted around to see a figured, slightly blurred by his vision, beginning to become clear. A man, similar, almost identical to him, pale as the white walls of the room, smirking at him before vanishing out of thin air.

"Something wrong?" the doctor was brushing off his coat. "Nothing… just _him_ Again." He wiped the bloody tear streaming of his face, and turned back to the doctor "Please, get me my things, I have to make a call." He steps back onto his bed with a soft thud. "Hold on a moment" the doctor turns to a passing nurse, calling on her to rush to get his things. The patient took a paper slip that was on the table and he picked up the phone, dialling the number on the slip with the greed, cracked rotary phone. Holding the receiver to his ear, he waited the tone to end, with a gruff voice on the other end.

"Hola?"

"Um… is this duvan?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"Uh… you gave me a number, it says if I needed help I could cal-"

"Hold on, were you with the Sandinistas two years ago?"

"I think so-"

"It is you! Man, it's been so long since I saw you. Ever since that incident, things have gotten boring here…"

"Wait, Incident?"

"Yeah, you know the, uh… Peace Walker thing, the Basilisco.

A wave of pain surged through his mind, as memories came back, grunting at the pain, remembering a hulking beast, the rebel strikes and a man with an eyepatch.

"You still there?"

"…yeah, I'm fine. You probably know why I'm calling."

"Uh-huh. I owe you a favour. What do you need?"

"A ride, something fast. What do you have?"

"I… think I have something. Where do you want it?"

"La Mascota hospital. Be as quick as you can."

"See ya then."

He put the phone down, just in time for the doctor to put a box on the table. He dug into the box to pull out a pouch and then takes something out and puts something in the doctor's hand. "Please, I need to go." The doctor pulls back and opens his hand to reveal a small diamond. The doctor closes his eyes and fixes his glasses. "Fine, you can leave."

"One last question…"

"Hm?"

"Was there someone with me in the hospital?"

"Yes… Anton. He was here, but he was comatose, we had to move him to Managua central hospital, we didn't have the equipment here."

"… Thank you, I won't forget this…"

 **19.25** **La Mascota hospital**

He stood outside the hospital, where his soldier fatigues, browned by the unwashed bloodstains. He staggered to the main road, still getting used to his new leg. As the horizon was beginning to darken, a truck, with blinding headlights, screeched to a halt. A skinny man wearing a busker cap, hops out of the truck to greet him. "Hey!" Duvan takes off his hat to regal scruffy dark glances down to see his plastic leg. "What happened?" Duvan question. He decided not to answer. "… I see. Well, I got your ride." Duvan opens the back of the truck, pulling out a motorcycle. "There she is, the Triumph Bonneville" He pulled the stand down to rest the bike. "She's got some kick, just be careful. I've gotta go… it was nice seeing you again. If you need help, you know who to call." Duvan hops back in the truck, while he hops onto the motorcycle "Likewise, hopefully we'll meet again."

The truck starts up and drives off. He starts up the motorcycle, he knew what to do, to get back what he lost, and to answer his questions. He didn't even know his real name, but he knew what he was. A lone wolf, left to his actions. His pain grates him, but his will like iron.

His name is Steel Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2: The clear out

Chapter 2: The Clear out

The horizon was dimming into darkness as Steel Wolf rides down the road, his headlights blazing the road ahead. The books he read back at the hospital gave him insight of things, including the way to Managua Central hospital. The motorcycle had a lot of kick to it, but it was enough for him to handle. There was a man who would answer his questions. Anton Silverio. Wolf.

As he was approaching the hospital, he noticed something. Truck and vehicles heading in the same direction. Steel Wolf decided to park the bike up road, out of sight, where people passing wouldn't see it. As he turned off the engine, he took a swig of his canteen before spitting it out. Month old water was useless to him. Wolf turned around to see more trucks passing by, and saw the hospital was in sight. Wolf thought that running wouldn't be useless to him. He began to jog, staggering and almost tripping, before getting back into it. As he approached the northwest side of the hospital, he slowed to a full stop, just short of breath.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small tool and proceeded to tighten a screw and the ankle joint of his prosthetic leg, to make sure it wouldn't move as much. He looked up just to see a nurse lock the doors to the hospital. He cursed to himself, but looked to the side to see a few windows open. He went on his hunkers, to the window and looked inside. Seeing no doctors or nurses in the room, he jumped in, noticing the clank he made. His muscles contracted slightly as he tried to make as little sound as possible.

He turned and looked around to see the room completely empty of nurses and doctors. He stood up and started searching, not finding who he was looking for. He turned to see a small map of the hospital, with many points and interconnecting lines through it. Wolf slid his hand along the list, landing his hand on intensive care. He glanced slowly walked down the lonely corridor. With a few steps towards the room, he quickly slid around the corner as a doctor stepped past him, looking at a clipboard. Wolf stepped and immediately saw Anton. He slowly stepped towards him, the beeps of EKG machines pounding in his head. He pulled up a clipboard at the end of his bed, which read:

Patient name: Unknown Status: Comatose Doctor's notes: Patient transferred from different hospital, with multiple shrapnel wounds to upper torso. Patient's Right lung has collapsed, if patient does not recover soon, will be forced to terminate life support.

Horrified, wolf slowly puts the clipboard on the bed, thinking about what to do. Then, something glints across Wolf's eye, he turns to see a photograph at the bedside table. He picks it up to see a group of people, soldiers, kids and 5 people, each with a shiny gold pendant on their lapel, with a man in the centre wearing a black beret, suddenly it came back. Painfully.

Tom Kraus. Adrian Samsonov. Claudio Florian. Shao Quan. **Thomas Barratt.**

Wolf struggled to keep his balance and placed his hand on the table. He turned to Anton, staring at the bandages on his chest, seeped in deep red and the beat of the oxygen pump. All he could do was clasp his arm and sit there. Suddenly, the power went out. He eyes darted as the oxygen pump by the bed grinded to a halt. "No, no!" He quickly darted to the bedside as Anton jerked back and forth, struggling to breath. A loud crash came as men stormed through the door, flashlights darting from left to right. Wolf sank down beside the bed, unable to stop Anton from flailing. In one swing, a light swung over Anton and without hesitation, a loud bang filled the room, as Anton sank back into the bed. Blood sprayed across the side of the bed and onto the back of Wolf's head. His fingers reach to wipe the blood of his hair as the dim lights finally came on.

The men seeped into the room checking beds. Wolf slowly went under the bed and crawled around them, waiting as the men started shooting patients. As they past, he got up and quickly made it to the door before falling around the corner. He turned to see a burst IV bag on the floor. Wary, he dashed and slid around the corridor just before the gunmen came out of the room. Wolf went to check his gear, all he had was a knife and a C96 Mauser pistol. Having thought that the pistol would be too loud, he pulled his knife out and slowly walked down the corridor.

Stopping at a corner, He peeked to see one of the gunmen pegging down the hallway. Wolf took step after step before lunging at him and wildly stabbed, getting the gunman in the back of the head. He pulled the knife out of his head and continued forward. The hospital became a blood bath, as all Wolf could hear was screaming and gunshots.

As he walked into the reception area, now in ruins, with blood on the walls and a busted front door. Then, he saw a recognisable face. Kraus, with two guards. Kraus was a stocky man, with a strong jawline, still wearing the tacked on pendant on his lapel. Wolf, swallowing his pride, decided not to engage him. Though not paying attention, he bumped and knocked over a chair, immediately catching the attention of the two guards. "Hey!" on of Kraus' guards screamed as bullet started flying. Wolf tried to flee before a bullet broke through his prosthetic leg, making him fall and bang his head on the wall. Hitting the ground hard, Wolf pulled himself against the wall, pain surging through his head. The guards walked up to him, he couldn't see the other guard, as blood fled from his eye, in fact his entire right eye began to blur in a hue of dark red. The guard took out his pistol and aimed it at his head...

Instincts kick in.

Wolf sunk his knife into the guard's soft flesh and pulled his gun out, firing twice in the chest. He lunged at the other guard, slicing the thin tendons in his arm. The guard yelled in pain as his arm lowered, before _he_ lifted his arm back and made him pull the trigger on himself. As the bodies dropped to the floor, pain dripped through his mind as he regained hissenses. Wolf wiped the blood of his face as he stared at the bodies.

He began to hear steps thudding towards him. He staggered back to the wall as Kraus passed to see the dead guards, whipping out his radio to tell the others. Wolf lowered his pistol to the back of Kraus's head. "Don't move." Wolf whispered. Kraus turned around and stood back, looking at his enemy with piercing eyes.

"You…"

"Kraus, I presume."

"You survived?"

"I wouldn't be here otherwise. Outside. Now."

Kraus turned his back and is ushered out of the broken door. Wolf sways his gun and points to a jeep sitting just a few metres away.

"You want me dead?"

"Eventually. I wanna know what shit your commander is up to. You drive."

"I remember when I gave you that pistol. Its amazing how quick sides change on the battlefield…"

They both hop in the jeep, Wolf feeling the creek of his plastic leg, as if it was going to break. The engine revved as it began to drive down the road.

"… You won't find him."

"What?"

"The Commander. He's too wrapped up in his plan. Even if you find him, you'll be too late."

"I'll find him, I'll be sure to put a bullet in that son of a –"

White light blinded him. He looked up to see a helicopter flying across as bullets started flying. Wolf jumped out as the bullets riddled the jeep and Kraus. He hit the ground as the jeep swerved into a ditch. Wolf scrambled to get up and turned as the attack helicopter fired a barrage of missiles that bombed the hospital. Wolf stared at the inferno taking place. He turned to the jeep to check Kraus.

Kraus was pulled back by his head, as blood dripped from his mouth. Dead. Wolf looked in disgust before ripping the pendant off his jacket. He dropped Kraus and began walking back to the bike. He stared at the pendant. He was angry, still looking for answers. The commander was still afoot and he wanted him dead.

So Wolf started running. Running into gunfire.


	3. Chapter 3: Raven

**Daniela** **Village** **,** **South** **Sinai, Egypt** **, 17.50, 1980.**

Wolf skidded along the ground as bullets whiz past his ear. He ducked under the wall of a torn down shack as the sounds of war began to take place. The Middle East was diverging into war again, as it had for decades. But to him it was another job, another contract to get by, to get him closer to his goal. The hot sun beat down as the Islamic forces, or what was left, began to trot down the mountainous battlefield, rifles in hand.

Wolf kneeled down to reload his gun, a PPSh-41. He slotted the magazine in the bottom and jumped out of his place, throwing bullets across as he dashed to cover, before being blocked by an Iraqi soldier. The soldier bashed the gun out of his hands, Wolf landing a shove against him. Wolf pulled out a KA-BAR out of his rig and grabbed the soldiers arm and slashing his bicep, rendering it useless. The soldier slammed heads with him, Wolf hitting the ground. His arm limp, the soldier pulled out a pistol, gritting his teeth in anger and pain. As he was about to pull the trigger, a thunderous roar came from afar and a bullet struck the side of the soldier's temple, crashing onto the rocky soil.

Wolf dived across to cover behind a wall, as the deafening sounds turned to more roars and screams across the battlefield, then came silence. The battle was over and a new one was beginning. The dust settled as Wolf sat up against the wall of the ruins. He pulled a long silver throwing knife and slowly raised it above the wall, glistening against the light. Another roar came across the landscape and the knife pinged onto the ground, stinging his hand. A sniper was in his midst. The hot sun was beating down against him. "He can't keep it up forever," He thought. "I might as well wait…" Hours seemed passed by, the heat piercing his skin, every once in a while checking to see if he could still hear the thunderous roars of the sniper. It almost seemed like an eternity. Wolf's eyes slowly drifted away, the temporal blackness of sleep overcoming him. He awoke again to see a shadow looming over him. He looked up to see himself, smirking, with a bloody tear streaming down and a pistol in his hand. The gunshot boomed through his head and woke him up abruptly. The shadow of him was gone and the moon was in full effect, its light spreading across the darkness.

He once again picked up his half broken knife and raised it again, against the gleaming moonlight. After a minute, he slotted it back in his slew of other knives. He sat himself up and slowly peeked out of the cover to see bodies, strewn across the battle field. Wolf looked around and glanced to see a flicker in the distance. He dived for cover, digging for his gun. He placed his hand on the wall as he slowly brought himself up, the wind blowing the dust from the rocky ground. No one had shot yet. He pulled out his binoculars and peeked in. It was almost hard to tell in the dark, but the moonlight had helped.

Wolf saw a dark figure on the ground, with a cloak, flapping against the gusts of wind, as if a winged beast opened up his wings to take flight. Wolf struggled to think why this figure didn't act, why he wasn't dead. "Must be blind or something…" he thought. He put his binoculars and checked his watch. It wouldn't be long before the sun would rise. A plan slipped into his mind, but he didn't have much time to act. He walked back to the ruins to dig around, finding only charred wood from fires the Iraqis had left and some frayed lengths of rope. He picked up some of the charred wood and took it to the wall he was hiding from earlier. With a blunt hand, he scrawled some eligible letters across the rough surface of the wall. Content, he ran back and grabbed the lengths of rope. The real job was at hand.

The sniper began to feel the heat against his back. His neck cracked as he lifted himself off the ground. He felt as if he shouldn't have slept like that. He wrung his hand around his neck as he picked up his rifle and looked down the magnified scope. Immediately he saw men standing around the ruins. Instinctively, he placed three bullets in them, loading his bolt-action rifle. He looked up to see that the men weren't down dead. He quizzically looked down the scope to see the men were dead. Hanging by the neck from a rope, covered in blood and bullet holes.

He glanced across to a wall where something was scrawled on a wall, in black, jutting letters:

WATCH YOUR WINGS RAVEN

The sniper cursed, as he got up and stared at the bloodstained battlefield. Suddenly, a figure dashed in the corner of his eye and bashed into him. The sniper quickly raised his rifle up, before a flash of steel sliced through his hand, in an instant. In pain he drops his gun, landing a punch in the figures chest, the figure staggering back, dropping his knife. With his limb hand, the sniper pulled out a colt 1911 from its holster and tossed it into his other hand, raising it to put a bullet in its head. He looked up to see the figure right up to him, another knife flashing in his hand. He dashed back to try and avoid the knife. He saw the figures face, as if time slowed down. A man, in about his 20s, scars swiped across the right side of his face, his long blond hair flowing upwards. A sense of determination and anger on his face. It wasn't long before the knife made its swipe. The sniper screamed in pain as his left eye went black, clutching it as he felt the blood spurt and stream down his face. The man tackled and landed on top of him, a knife to his throat. "Alright…" he huffed. "Start talking you son of a bitch. Who are you with? You're definitely not with the Iraqis." He glanced over to the sniper's arm to see a patch, a black and yellow one with a fragmented skull, with yellow lettering across the top.

"militaires sans frontieres… when were you with MSF?" the knife was held tighter to his throat. The snipers mouth was dry, his vision shaking. "Stop… this is too far… even for training…"

"Training? What the hell are you talking abo-"  
the man paused, his expression widening. His head darted across the landscape. "Shit!" he exclaimed pulling his knife away. "We have to get out of here, they might be watching us…"  
"What?" the sniper croaked, raising his head up. "Sorry…" the man said, before grabbing him by the throat. The sniper gasped for air as struggled against him. Finally, he began to slow down as his vision went black.

The sniper's eye opened up slowly, to see a cold, steel room, the bare bulb dimly lighting up the room. He sat up on the bed, clutching the cloth around his head, trying to make sense out of things. He stared at the room. The room was plain, with a dresser, a mirror and a sink on one side and two bulkhead door at the opposite side of the room. On the other, a wall of paper and lines. The sniper walked to the wall, bewildered. The wall was encased with pictures, maps and notes of various information, each in some scrawled writing. The sniper jumped as one of the bulkhead doors screeched open.

The sniper stepped back into the centre of the room. In stepped in the man, a stern look on his face. "You're up… Good," He prominently said, screeching the door behind him. "I was wondering when you'd come to."

"W-Where am I?"

"A questioning. Why don't you sit down?"

The sniper sat back down as the man walked over to the wall of investigation. The man was an average size and build, in drab army fatigues, though the sniper couldn't take his eyes of his leg. A cyborg leg, like in films, black and metallic, a square housing with a copper bar running down the frame of what would be his calf, attached to a flat steel plate on a hinge of folded metal and motorised gears.  
"Tell me what you were doing in South Sinai."

"I… I was told it was a field exercise."

"From who? You're Superior?"

"Yes. Well, not directly."

"A cut-out? Just what I expected. Was this your first?"

"…"

"Jesus… and you didn't expect real people to be killed?"

"I was told they were proxies, 'assets' to the training."

"And yet you still never asked any questions."

"I didn't know! What does this have to do with anything!?"

The man's arm slammed against the wall, some papers falling off the wall. He pointed to a small candid black and white picture of a man walking. "Do you see this man? You know him?"

"…No…"

"I've been chasing this bastard for four years. We have reason to believe he's planning something. War Child, he called it. A person, a weapon, we don't know. Intel comes and goes, he likes to throw matches at his paper trail. This wall is the only mark of his existence. He's known by his comrades as 'The Commander', but for now he's War Child, until we know what it is. His latest action was…" he stared back at the sniper "Taking soldiers who have little to no experience, throwing them on the battlefield… training them that way."

The sniper stared up back, with an expression of disbelief on his face, leaning back against the wall of the bed. "I'm sorry you had to hear that… but you of all people needed to know."

"Why didn't you kill me? Why did you bring me here?"

"I…"the man gazed back the sniper, before darting back at the wall. "You're the latest in the trail. I need to know what you know. This guy left me for dead. I seek retribution and I imagine you do too."

The man walked over to the bulkhead door and opened it, light from outside filled the room. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Who are you? What's your name?"

The man smirked as he leaned against the door. "Don't have one. We run by codenames here, you can call me Wolf. Steel Wolf. Now come."

The two walk out onto the platform to meet the crisp air, surrounded by the ocean, with glaciers passing by in the distance. "Where are we?" the sniper questions. "You, are standing on the edge of the arctic ocean." Wolf exclaims "Bought this oil rig for cheap, the people who owned it wanted to switch to geothermal energy. We're planning to expand but for the moment it's just this. You should see this place in the winter. Whole sea freezes over." Wolf walked down the walkway, the sniper trailing behind.

As they walked down to another doorway, a soldier, bearing arms, stopped his watch to salute. "Wolf! It's good to see you back."  
"At ease soldier. It's nice to be back, can't stand the heat there. Back to your watch." Wolf forced another bulkhead door open, which had a small sign marked onto the door labelled "R&D". The place was brightly lit, with men in lab coats either quietly working or discussing ideas. Finally they made it to a room at the back of the area, containing a work desk, filled with excess parts and scrap.

"Viper!" Wolf called out, walking towards the desk, examining parts "Slither on out here, I want you to meet someone."

The two turned to see a bespectacled man, clanking towards them. He was a middle aged man, with creases running down his face, as well as stubble running across his jaw. He was in a fitting lab coat, with harness running up his right arm and around his hips. The light glinted of his metallic hand and leg. "Slither?" Viper chuckled "isn't that what you do?"

"If it means food for you and the base, I do what I must. This is ... a friend, known him a very long time, before LD."

"Oh. Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Cold Viper, but viper is ok." His robotic hand outreached to the snipers. They both shook hands, the sniper feeling the coldness of his. "So what's your name?"

"Um…" the sniper thought for second, not knowing what to say.  
"Dark Raven." Wolf said, putting his hand on the sniper's shoulder "Now, I need you to have look at him, he has a little injury .He might need some fixing"

"I see. Why don't you take a seat?" Viper pulled a chair towards Raven. Raven sat down, as Viper removing the cloth, exposing the cut, deflated eye, with a long stitched cut going from his eyebrow to the bottom of his eyelid. Viper pulled back from seeing his eye. "Quite a nasty cut. How'd it happen?"

Wolf leaned up against the work top "Well… it was just a little accident between us"

"You know, maybe its best if you leave the knives in the drawer."

"Viper, you may look my mother, but you're not. Think you got anything for it?"

"Well…" Viper stood up, pushing his glasses up "I've never really worked with anything other than limbs. But, I might have a plan for this kind of idea. Hold on." Viper stepped back, and walked down to get plans, leaving the two alone. Raven had a small grin on his face, before it shrank back into his blank expression. "How the hell did you meet that guy?" Raven asked.

Wolf chuckled to himself. "I met him on a job. A rival PF was paid to raid a facility on the border of Mexico. I was called to stop them and claim any of the research. Apparently they were working on the effects of radiation. Whole place was a bloodbath, both soldiers and scientists dead. Then, I turn a hallway and that bastard nearly blew my head off. You see that harness around his arm? That has hook he connect to his Uzi." Wolf mimicked drawing a weapon out "anyway, it took some coaxing, but I got him out, as well as some of his stuff. He mainly works on bionics, but he dabbles in other fields too. I'm glad that I put him as the head of this division, these eggheads would be like headless chickens without his directions"

"What about his… uh" Raven gestured to his leg.

"Hm? Oh, that took some coaxing itself. His mother was a researcher for the trimity nuclear tests. She conducted radiation poisoning when she had him. I'd recommend you don't mention it to him."

"Ok…You lied to him about me. Why?"

"Trust me, its best they don't know. They'll take it the wrong way. They won't trust you otherwise."

"What about Raven?"

"You usually do night ops?"

"…yeah. What made you think that?"

"I noticed it from that cloak. It wasn't camouflaged, it was dark blue. Back in South Sinai, in the night, I saw the cloak fly in the wind. It almost felt as this bird of prey was looming over, waiting for my death. I've also read that ravens are considered ill omens in some cultures."

The two turned as Viper came clanking back, carrying plans as well as devices. "I have them!" he exclaimed, dropping everything on his desk. "Now, this may take a while. I'll need to tweak it to the size of your eye socket."

"Wait Viper, tweak what?" Wolf questioned.

"An ocular sensory device. A bionic eye, if you will. Now given, it's still a prototype. But we can now test this device! Let's get started."

 **A few hours later…**

Viper slowly pulled Raven's eye out of his socket. Raven winced in pain, as Viper flicked his prosthetic index finger and a small knife gleamed in the light. "Now, this might sting." Viper said and with one quick swipe, his eye was cut off. Raven recoiled back into his chair, grunting in pain. Viper rushed to grab his newly built device. It was a thick piece of equipment, a small cylinder in the back and a small yellow window in the front. Viper fed Raven's optic nerve into the device, wrapping the strap around his head. Viper pressed a button on the top and a motor whirred inside of it. Viper stood back, wiping his dirty hands. "OK. Here's how it works. This sensor reads light and processes images, which turn it into electrical impulses that is sent down the optic nerve. It's a good thing he had most of his eye, most tests I did were with artificial wires, which never really work. How's the picture?

Raven lifted up his head and looked at his surroundings, before looking back at the two men again. "A little fuzzy, to be honest it's a bit disorienting at first."

"That's to be expected, mind you, this is still a prototype. If you'd like, I could take it back and tweak it."

"No, this is fine." Raven stood up, almost tripping over himself trying to get used to the device. "Come outside, you look like you need some air." Wolf turned to shake Viper's hand. "Thanks for this. See if you can improve on that design."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Viper inquired. Wolf sighed heavily, before digging into his pockets and pulling out a carton of cigarettes, tossing them over to Viper. "Thanks Wolf, come visit again sometime." Viper called out to the two, walking back outside.

"Don't go using them all!" Wolf cried back "You might not get some again."

"Don't bet on that! See you around."

"Why'd you give him cigarettes?" Raven questioned, opening the bulkhead door.

"Unfortunately, we've only enough budget to keep this place running. So the soldiers started trading cigarettes and booze for jobs to be done. I don't mind it, but it can be tedious as hell."

The two walked back onto the platform, leaning against the rail, watching the sea shift and change. "Thank you for this… thing" Viper said, tapping his finger against the metal housing of his robotic eye. "No worries, I just hope there's nothing bad between us." Wolf replied.

"Why say that?"

"Well… I want to strike a deal with you."

"Go on then."

"You were played by that commander, thrown out to be killed. You probably have a lot of questions, as have I. That's why I want you to stay here, become a recruit. You get things you need and I get information about other things."

"What about the others? Won't they ask questions?"

"You think I lied for the sake of it? For all they know you're the founder of this private army. But before that, you have two choices. You could leave this place, drop you back in South Sinai, you never see me again. But, if you want, you could stay here, you get everything you need and you help me what I need to do."

"Why would you give me all this stuff if I would say no?"

"I'm giving you something I had to get myself. A choice, to take back what you lost."

"…Alright. I'll join you."

Wolf dig in to his pockets once more and handed him a patch. Raven looked at it. It was a grey oval patch with and dark grey outer rim, on each side, an l and a d, in red with a dark red border, and finally a lightning bolt in between the two letters.

"Welcome to Lightning Daggers, Dark Raven" Wolf said confidently, "I expect to see you around." Wolf turned on his heels and started walking down the walkway of the oil rig. Raven looked back at his patch and put it back in his pocket. He stared at the sea expressionless before turning back to Wolf's room, his head hanging low.


	4. Chapter 4: Isolation

Chapter 4: Isolation

 **Lightning Daggers HQ, October 29, 1980**

"Clear!" cried one of the soldiers, as a depth charge went off, blowing parts of an iceberg to pieces. Men with chains and hooks were being lowered into boats to go after the pieces. A helicopter, jet black, flew across the base, before hovering above the newly constructed landing zone. The rotors began to slow as the aircraft thudded onto the base. The door slid open and Wolf stood out. He looked down at the dog tags in his hand before putting him into a pouch in his rig. "See you later, Echo!" Wolf called out to the pilot.

The pilot waved back. Echo was an experienced flyer, but a little bit on the odd side. Though having a code name like the other soldiers, he earned his nickname from having a tendency to repeat himself. Say what you want about his behaviour, he was good, being able to fly into warzone as smooth as ice. As Wolf walked away, Soldiers marched into the helicopter, ready for their next mission. Without a second thought, the copter picked up in the air and went off.

"Enjoy your flight?" a voice called from behind him. Wolf turned around and saw a petit woman, leaning against the wall with a smug grin on her face "Not really fair that you take the only whirly bird here for a joy ride."

"Vigilant Widow. No, it was no joy ride, that chopper is for contracts only."

"Relax… don't blow like that iceberg. Don't see why we need to waste charges."

"I decide what resources we 'waste, not you. Beside, the icebergs are a little easier to move, plus we can use the pieces for refrigeration." Wolf began walking down to his quarters, widow chasing after him.

"Hey! I wanted to talk to you about my first mission" Widow called, her boots squeaking against the wet ground.

"You demand to be transferred from Intel to the combat team, and now you want deployment?"

"C'mon, I want to see some action! I can't just sit at a boring desk, while the guys out there on the battlefield…"

"Listen, the battlefield isn't as glamorous as you think. It isn't some Hollywood concoction of good guys and clean blows. It's destructive, it feeds on rage and spreads fear…"

"What about us?"

"We're nothing but rage. If we've lost anything, its fear. Besides, you haven't done you 'initiation'."

"You don't mean…"

"CQC is just as important as any other part of combat, that's what I was taught."

"It's just a cheap boxing match for the men to watch. I've seen those guys bet with cigarettes for Christ's sake!"

"Look, I've done this with every new group. You're the first woman on this team. Training has got to start somewhere and I have to show this team you're a fighter. Besides, are you afraid of being beaten by me?"

Widow face turned sour instantly. She swivelled around and pointed at Wolf. "I'll see you at the initiation." She sternly said. "Hold on." Wolf stepped forward towards her stomping. "Have you seen Raven lately?"

"The Cyclops? He comes out every once in a while for food and water, but he hasn't left that room you gave him."

"I just wanted to talk to him… about his actions."

"You better, it's been more than a month since he was here. It'd be great if he got off his ass." Widow continued her stomping down the path. "Yeah, it would" wolf glumly thought to himself and looked up at Raven's quarters across the way. He stood there, thinking before he decided to go back to his room. "I'll tackle it another day…"

 **December 21, 1980.**

Wolf was doing pull ups. Light flooded into the room from the bulkhead, as well as the cold. Breaking out of his trance, he dropped down and dug into a drawer in his dresser. In the drawer, there were dozens of cartons of cigarettes, sitting beside bottles of liquor. He pulled out a bottle of whiskey and set it on the table. He grabbed his jacket and wrapped it around himself. He clutched the whisky in hand and stood out into the brisk air, getting a good view of the frozen sea, its shine reflecting from the Sun. Wolf's breath hung in the air, his cheeks red. He walked over to the railing, his feet crunching against the frost. He rested his arms over the edge and stared at the infinite whiteness fading as the sun sank below the horizon.

"Bottle of blackjack?" a soldier passed by him. "What's the occasion?"

"Just a nightcap… beetle?"

"Um… it's Bear, Wolf."

"Oh, sorry." Wolf chuckled, his eyes turning back to the sea "I, sometimes forget these kind of things"

"It's alright Wolf, you probably have more important things on your mind. I guess you trying to wash them away."

"Well, it takes more than whiskey to wash what I've seen… Hey, have you seen Raven?"

"Raven? Oh yeah, last time anyone saw him he was moping by the brig. Wolf, you're not worried about him are you?"

"What? No, it's not like I'm losing sleep over him. He just might need to wash something away as well."

Bear rolled his eyes, turning back to the stairs to the bottom floor of the rig. "Whatever. Have fun."

Wolf sighed heavily and turned towards the brig, bottle in hand. He glances upward to see Raven, staring out to the sea, his legs hanging off the rail. Wolf stumbled up the stairs and stood behind him. "Hey…" Wolf said. Raven glanced behind him and swung his legs over back onto the walkway. Wolf shook the bottle in front of him "Up for a drink? You'll freeze out here." Raven looked at the bottle, scratching his beard. Wolf turned to the door of the interrogation room "Come inside." He beckoned a smirk on his face. After a moment, Raven followed.

Wolf set two glasses down on a table and poured whiskey into both. Raven pulled out chairs for both of them and they both sat down. Wolf clutched his glass and leaned back in his chair. "How long has it been? Two months?" Wolf said, sipping his drink. Raven sat his elbows onto the table, silent. "I know it's been tough, these past few months… we haven't got any lead on _him_ in a while, but we're still working on it, for now it's just contracts. I know it's a bit late, but I was wondering if you had any questions."

Raven finally looked up from his drink. "Yeah, I've got one…"

"Yeah?"

"What's MSF?"

"You've never heard of it? Then how'd you get that patch?"

"Same as how I got all the others." Raven dug into his pockets and put a folded up cloth, pushing it across to Wolf. Wolf opened it up to see a dozen patches from Chinese to American forces. His eyes widened as the barrage of colours from the cloth.

"Trophies? How many more have you taken?"

Raven looked down back as his drink "One is too much. It's weird, war takes every emotion but pride. I sowed this one on because I liked the design. Are they like a PF?"

"Was. To be honest, they started this business type. It started with this guy, Big Boss. He was an American soldier, probably the best. But for some reason, he abandoned his country and started this private army, called Militaires Sans Frontieres, or 'Soldiers without borders'. It was an army free of a nation, a nomadic force, working for any country for the right price."

"He sounds quite the character. What happened?"

"No one knows. They were just wiped out, disappeared off the face of the earth. Then again, they did have a lot of enemies. It wouldn't be surprising, they were quite a large army. I've even met the guy in person."

"You met Big Boss?"

"Well, I saw him in training with the -" Wolf stopped and after a moment, looked into his glass "Sorry, I… I don't like to talk about my past. I- I'd rather talk about now."

Time seemed to pass as slow as ever, the two sipping on their drink. After a while, Wolf finally mustered up something to say. "You know, the soldiers are beginning to question your 'isolation'…"

"Ha. Story of my life. All I've been doing is hiding myself from the world."

"Yes, but… do you not want to do something? You have all of this place and you do nothing? You're a damn great sniper, best I've seen. Why haven't you trained?"

Raven looked up with a stern look on his face, pushing his hair back. "You think it's that simple? Look at this… thing! My master eye is gone and what replaces it is but a hollow shell! And what can I do? Eat, drink, sleep and rot my fucking days away! I…" Raven clutched his head, sounding almost broken down to tears. "I just don't know what to do… I just feel helpless. It…"

Wolf pounded his hand on the table, the whiskey jumping. Raven looked up to see Wolf's angry face. "Listen, I'm willing to give sympathy, but now it's gone too far."

"Wolf…"

"You're going to have to accept it, move on. What's done is done, and moping around won't solve anything." Wolf pulled his long hair back to show a multitude of scars, striking the right side of his face. "I accepted this. My scars, my leg, I accepted it. Do you know why? Because I'm going to make sure I find who did this to me and put him in a shallow grave like the lowlife fucker that he is! I won't let me and the friends I let die go unavenged…"

The room filled with silence. Raven and Wolf suffered to make eye contact with each other. Wolf stood up and downed his drink, slamming it onto the table. He went to grab the bottle, but hesitated. "Keep the bottle." Wolf uttered, with a bitter tone. "I'd say you've got a lot of thinking to do." Wolf walked out the door without another word. Raven curled back up again as he put his head in his hands…

 **January 8, 1981. LD command room.**

Plans, maps and mugs we're strewn across the table. Wolf, Viper and a few other members of LD were sitting around. "We're glad you're here for the mission briefing Wolf." Viper said "Here's the deal. We got a distress call for a rescue mission."

"Any whereabouts?" Wolf questioned.

"All the way out in Harbin, China. Apparently, he was supposedly captured in purchasing a drug delivery. The captors were a gang, specialising in drug trafficking, known as being a triad of the Wo gangs. Now, these two men, beetle and shrew will aid you in the support. We've planned the landing zone just outside the city. I'm afraid your bike's in the lab for those 'modifications' you wanted, so you'll have to walk to the west side of the city, into the gang's territory. If you're lost, you can check you radar."

"Radar?"

"Oh yes, the team developed a new radar for the missions. We're trying to intercept as much Intel on locations and blueprints to buildings. We've got hundreds of megabytes of data stored. We'll upload any anything you need before we drop you in. You'll need to enter the building undetected, so you'll have to be in disguise with minimal gear. Watch where you point a gun, or those knives!"

"C'mon Viper, you know I've got surgeons hands."

"Ha! More like slasher's hands. You should gear up. We'll give you more Intel on the field."

 **An hour later…**

Wolf stepped out onto the helipad. The jet black helicopter lowered itself as air control gave the okay. Wolf long hair blew from the air being sliced by the rotors of the hovering beast. As he slid the door open and put the first step into the hold. The sounds of his earpiece gave out a familiar voice.

"Wolf?"

"Raven?" Wolf's voice hummed through his throat microphone. A small smirk took over his face. "Glad to see you're back on track."

"I'm done sitting on my ass. I want to help you, help us. I asked Viper and he was ok with it. For this mission, I will be your eyes."

Wolf looked back at the bustling base, men talking, walking and guarding. He turned to the helicopter and to Echo. "Alright… let's go!" Wolf jumped into the chopper and slammed the door shut, the helicopter taking him away for the next mission.


	5. Chapter 5: A Hound's Fury

Chapter 5: A Hound's Fury

 **Harbin, China**

The Sun was setting over the tall buildings, its light cascading against the frosted ground. The ice city is melting, but the colourful lights still blazoned them with colours. People sparsely walked around the city, admiring the attractions. Wolf walked down a dark road in a long, tan trench coat, his hands in his pockets. His breath froze in the air, as the frost wrapped around the lamp posts and the clouds cleared out to show the night sky.

"How're things on your end Wolf?" Raven blasted through his earpiece.

"I'm nearing the west side of the city. It's damn cold."

"Right. Your probably should check your radar, that'll lead you to that warehouse"

Wolf dug into the pocket of his trench coat to pull out his radar. The radar was a beige device, with the size and weight of a brick, a medium sized screen and a number of dials and buttons, carefully labelled. He switched the radar on, the screen giving a green hue. After a few seconds, lines scattered across the screen and formed a map with dots and a single arrow in the centre. Wolf turned a dial, as the dots spaced out and more detail formed on the screen. He put the radar back in his pocket and put his finger to his ear. "Identified target, approximately half a kilometre away. I'm on my way." Wolf continued his staggered walk.

"Ok, here's the basics." Raven replied. "Your target is in a warehouse for said gang. It's listed for packing and shipping 'Double Happiness' cigarettes, but of course, it's just a front for delivering any of their products. Drugs, alcohol, you name it."

"What security are we dealing with?"

"Judging from satellite images, not much on the outside, not much. On the inside, you're on your own for that one. Hopefully you won't come across the kingpin.

"Kingpin? What's the data on him?"

"According to sources, he's known as Měiguó lièquan, or 'The American Hound'. Apparently, the police have been trying to get him for months, but it's hard to do that when they're being paid off as well. Not many photos of him either, or the place itself. The team was lucky to get a photo from the captive. Try to avoid all contact with the men, but watch him especially. He's supposedly a ferocious son of a bitch, hence the name."

"Got it. Wolf out."

The night was in full effect, as Wolf came near the target. The target was in a warehouse. The warehouse was dimly lit, the labels and signs were in what looked in Chinese or Mandarin. Crates and truck were littered around the building, with the logo of 'Double Happiness' was slapped around every corner.

Wolf walked towards the warehouse. It was surprisingly quiet around the area. "Walking through the front door is asking for trouble," Wolf thought to himself, "hopefully there might be some back door."

Suddenly, a voice called from behind. Wolf turned around to see three Chinese men, wearing vests and slacks, covered in tattoos. One was skinny with long hair, one muscular and bald and the other was pudgy and short. The three casually to swigs of their drinks. The tall one called out to him in his native tongue. Wolf stood there, silently staring at them. The thin gangster called at him again, with more annoyance in his tone. Wolf chose silence again, about to turn back around. The short one finished a drink in his hand and lobbed it at him. Wolf sidestepped the bottle, which shattered beyond recognition.

The tall one dropped his bottle and pulled out a black metal bar out of his pocket. The gangster grinned, and pressed down on the black bar, revealing a blade out one end. Wolf smiled as well and whipped the trench coat, revealing his bionic leg and pulled out his KA-BAR knife. "Now you're speaking my language…" Wolf uttered to himself and took stance. The men were taken aback from the sight of his mechanical appendage, but nevertheless, they took stance and charged at Wolf.

Wolf's trench coat slid off, showing a vest and trousers, with his rig over it, as he threw it at the tall one, who staggered back. Wolf hit the short one in the head and swung his knife, slashing the short man across the chest, who recoiled in pain. The bald man bashed wolf in the chest, wolf stepping back, dropping his knife. The two quickly exchanged punches, elbows and kicks, on landing after the other. Wolf pushed him back and the tall man swung wildly between them. Wolf latched onto the tall one's arm and pulled it in between his arm. With one jerk, a painful crack could be heard. The tall man's arm limped, as Wolf grabbed the switchblade and slammed it down into the bald man's arm, who gritted his teeth in agony. By this time, the short one got back up, which Wolf quickly responded with and elbow to the face, slamming him down. A yell came from the bald man. Wolf quickly turned to the man as he cut his arm with the switch blade. Wolf grimaced, but launched a resounding kick with his robotic leg, knocking the bald man back, before Wolf took a throwing knife from his rig. In one quick swing, the knife darted into the bald one's leg, falling to the ground.

Wolf grabbed his coat, looking at the bald man writhe in agony. Wolf ran his finger down the cut on his forearm, wincing at the pain. A fierce look struck his face and slammed a hard kick into the back of the bald man's head, rendering him unconscious. He turned to the tall man, clutching his arm and breathing heavily. Wolf picked him up by his vest, the fear of the man beginning to show on his face. Wolf pointed at the warehouse.

"Měiguó lièquan?" Wolf said, in the best way he could pronounce it. The man glanced at the warehouse and nodded quickly, his body tensing up. Wolf Smiled, and then wrapped the sleeve of the coat around his neck and began to choke him. The man struggled for air, trying to pull to the coat off him, before slumping over. Wolf dropped him, and adjusted his harness. All he had was his harness, pants and white vest. The cold was getting to him, but he had to stay strong.

He jogged his way over to the side of the warehouse and glanced around the wall of crates. He noticed at the middle level of the warehouse there was an open window. He clambered and jumped onto the boxes and just met with the window. He looked inside to see anyone inside. None was in his sight, but he could hear something thudding in the warehouse. He turned to see men running out to check on the downed drunks. Wolf hoisted himself up and threw himself into the warehouse.

Wolf thudded onto a catwalk, he glanced around to see if anyone was in the room, and to no avail, no one was there. The thudding sounds came again, this time he could here grunting. Wolf followed the sounds up to a door, skulking his way there. He slowly opened the door to a single room, with boxes and a single light hanging over. Inside the room. Inside the room there was a man, bloodied, battered and tied to a closed the door over and approached the man, waving his hand over his eyes. The captive was barely conscious.  
"This is Wolf, Target found, get a chopper ready for pickup." Wolf started to undo the knot on the ropes.

The door clicked and began to open. "Shit!" Wolf whispered, and quickly hid behind some crates. The door swung open, as heavy boots hit the floor, before the man dropped his things onto the crate beside him, deeply inhaling his cigarette. Wolf peeked over the crates to look at the gangster. He was tall, about 6 foot. He was bulky, his right arm and shoulder carrying tattoos. One was animal teeth, sinking into his flesh, dripping blood and the other a band of barbed wire. The man put down his cigarette, next to an ashtray by a bottle. He picked up a bucket of water and threw its contents at the constrained prisoner, who jerked back in surprise. "This must be our hound." Wolf thought, slowly pulling his Mauser pistol out of its holster. Hound spoke to the prisoner in Chinese, with vague words like 'drugs' and 'supplier' coming out. The bonded man whimpered out word, almost crying. Hound pulled out some brass knuckles, grinning to himself. "Fucking typical…" He said, clenching his fist. "They always don't know shit."

He grunts as he lands a hit into the captive's stomach. Blood splits out of the captive's mouth. Punch after punch, blood and tears, with grunts and shouts. Wolf grimaces in horror as he clicks a button on his radar, giving his location to LD. The Radar made an audible beep. Wolf recoiled back from the light, as the brute turned in confusion of the sound. After he a few seconds. The towering man turned back to the prisoner. "Last chance…" he said, with grit in his voice. He pulled out his Shanxi type 17 pistol. The captive began to shake in fear as the pistol is pointed at his head

Wolf cursed to himself. There was already enough bloodshed, but he knew he had to pull the trigger. He leaned back against the crate as his pistol leaned out from the shadows. The light of the bare bulb glinted off the black steel barrel. The pistol reflected a shard of light onto the prisoner. Hound hesitated for a second, his gaze diverting to this shard. Without a second moment, Hound swung around and fired off his gun, the force moving his gun across as he continued firing. The first shot knocked Wolf's gun out of his hand and spun across the room. Wolf recoiled back into cover, as the shots echo through the room. The brute screamed out to him in Chinese again. Wolf stayed silent, fumbling at his gear. Hound fired off his gun again, trying to intimidate Wolf.

"Or maybe you're with Gino's boys!" Hound called out again, "You'll be in pieces before he gets to me!"  
Wolf sat there, thinking of what to do. Suddenly, a plan formed in his head. He opened a pouch on his harness and pulled out a magazine. He primed himself and slid the magazine across the floor. Hound turned his gun again and fired again. The gun kicked again and again. It almost felt as time slowed, as Wolf tackled him from his side, knocking the gun out of his hand. Wolf staggered to balance himself, as Hound stepped back. Wolf threw a punch as hard he could square in Hound's face. Hound stepped back again. Blood poured from Hound's nose as he turned back, clenching his teeth.

With one swing of his beefy arm, Wolf slammed onto the ground. He staggered back, spitting blood on the ground. Hound charged up to wolf to throw a punch. Wolf ducked, as Hound quickly turned around. Hound kicked him back into a set of crates, Wolf crashing into them hard. Hound clutched his shoulder and flung him against the wall. His head smashed against the wall. Hound reeled back to strike, but Wolf swung his elbow back, cracking him in the jaw. Blood dripped from wolf eyes again as the red hue clouded his vision again. Wolf hit a combo, a knee to the stomach, another punch followed by and uppercut. Hound gripped his brass knuckles again, and slammed wolf in the chest three times. Wolf coughed blood again, feeling one of his ribs break. Still, Wolf gritted his teeth and slammed another hit in the gut. As Hound staggered back, Wolf grabbed his shoulders and butt, knocking Hound back to the wall.

Wolf pulled out another knife and pinned Hound to the wall, the knife pressing against his throat. The two had blood dripping from their bodies. Wolf's vision, after calming himself, began to clear up. "You move one God damn muscle, I'll gut you like a fucking pig!" Wolf screamed, pressing the knife even harder against his throat.

"What the hell is your problem!? This ain't none of your business!"

"You're damn right it's my business. I'm taking this guy away, you try to stop me, I slit your throat and let you bleed out here!"

"You serious? You want that bastard that ripped me off!? He's useless! He just keeps moaning on some bastard 'Commander'…"

Wolf's vision began to blur again, as more blood streamed from his eye. "…What did you say?" Wolf uttered, hate in his words. Stomping could be heard from outside. Wolf turned his head in surprise. "Hehehe…" Hound muttered, spitting blood out "You're fucked…" Wolf turned back and slammed his elbow into Hound's nose, his head hit against the wall and slumped down. Wolf stood back and spat out blood again. He grabbed an empty chair, jammed it to the door and lifted his finger to his ear.

"Raven, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. You got the target?"

"Yeah… is the chopper near?"

"On the west side of city. Why?"

"Let's say things got messy. Hound's been put to sleep. I need an immediate EVAC."

"Shit! You know we can't get closer…"

"Raven, if you don't get closer, they're gonna paint the walls with us. You know my location, simple drop and pickup."

"…Alright, get your ass ready."

Wolf dragged Hound's body behind a crate, and walked up to the prisoner. He slipped his knife up the ropes and in one jerk, cut them. The banging on the door intensified. He picked up the prisoner, still bounded by his hands and feet, and laid him down by another crate. Wolf picked his gun off the ground and hid behind a crate.

The busted through the door, aiming pistols. Wolf ripped the pin of a grenade and chucked it over. The men cried as the grenade sputred smoke as they shot wildly in the cloud. A stray bullet smashed the bottle on the crate and the flammable fluid mixed with the heat to cause the crate to be set ablaze. Smoke filled the room as bullet streamed across to smash into concrete and flesh. Crates of cigarettes fumed into the air as Wolf covered his mouth and went to grab the prisoner and Hound. As he jumped back he shot wildly into the smoke, throwing the POW onto his back. He dragged Hound by his arm as he staggered through the smoke and exited the warehouse. The helicopter was hovering overhead. Wolf threw the prisoner over into the chopper and hoisted Hound up. As he jumped on men ran out, sporadically firing off. Wolf slammed the door and the window smashed from a gunshot. The chopper pulled away. Wolf slammed back into his seat wondering what he was going to do….

The sunrise lit the ocean surface as the copper jetted across the watery landscape. The helicopter lowered before thudding onto the landing zone. Wolf slid open the door as two soldiers came to greet them. "Take them to the brig!" Wolf gestured towards the unconscious passengers. The soldier hoisted them onto their sides and dragged them along. Wolf gazed across the platform.

Raven strutted across the men as they aimed down the scopes of their rifles. He grabbed the barrel of a rifle and raised it up, the soldier adjusting. On the other side men were quickly drawing handguns and firing. Widow fumbled with her weapon, firing three times and missing each one. "Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Something wrong, soldier?" Raven asked.

"I can't hit the damn target, that's what!"

"If you're going to fire straight from drawing, you have to fix your footing."

"Oh, then if I'm wrong, show me, _superior."_

The other soldiers cringed as Raven's face grimaced. He turned and took his stance, breathing out slowly. His robotic eye whirled, as he quickly pulled his colt, switched hands and popped three rounds out, two hitting the target in the chest. He turned back to Widow, smirking. Widow sighed heavily. "Alright…" she said, slotting her pistol back in, standing straight. Raven pushed her and adjusted her around

"H-Hey!' she exclaimed.

"Calm down. Just shift your foot to the left… and turn… Perfect. Now twist yourself as you draw it. As you raise it, keep hold of it now… you squeeze off a few rounds"

Widow turned back to the target, poised then fired off. A bullet pinged off the target. Widow turned to Raven. "You wanna put your hands on me, at least get to know me."

"Well if you want to piss off rounds like the _crack shot you are,_ go back to the Intel team."

"…Fine then. How bout some actual training instead of this line up bullshit!"

"If it puts you in line," Raven leaned into Widow closer "I'll be happy to oblige…"

Widow smirked back "It ain't gonna be that easy…"

Raven looked up to see wolf watching it unfold, smirking through his bloody mouth. "Meet me later. Everyone keep going!" Raven jogged over to Wolf. "Man, you look like shit!"

Wolf clenched as he moved off the railings. "Probably because I feel like shit. Had a scrape back at the factory."

"I can tell. You get the prisoner?"

"Yeah. He's sitting with our 'frisky hound'."

"You took him too? Why?"

"He said the transaction made, or steal, was mad by a commander. Probably ours. Besides, if I left him back there, he'd be in cinders like the warehouse."

"The warehouse burned down? What next?"

Wolf started walking. "It's a long story…" Raven walked beside him and handed him a cloth. "You're one crazy son of a bitch aren't you?"

Wolf chuckled from the cloth wiping his face. "I guess you could say that. We're starting with Hound first. If he's not of any use, we'll dump him. You sit behind the two way glass, watching. Got it?"

Raven push the door open "Got it. Good luck."

Wolf opened the door into the interrogation room. Hound sat there, fists clenched, blood swiped across his face, as if he tried to wipe it off. Wolf sunk into his chair, Hound lifted his hand to rub his eye, but was short by the hand cuffs chained to the desk.

"So, Hound. Tell me about this, 'Commander'."

"You still using the name the chink's gave me? Doesn't matter. Just some spiritual red lanterns and dragons bullshit."

"Gonna dodge the question or answer me?"

Hound sighed heavily "What happened to the warehouse?"

"Someone gave it a light. If I didn't pull you out you'd be dead."

"What, want me to thank you? That place was good, but I got other place for product. I don't know much about the guy. He called me, looking for stuff. Morphine, anaesthetics, stuff that put you into sleep, even a coma. He wanted a lot, along with other stuff. Sounded like someone with grit in his soul, you know?"

"You see him?"

"No. He just sent his chicken shit crew to pick up and fly off, leaving that guy behind."

"And I guess you tried to persuade him?"

"I have my skills. But that rat wouldn't talk, he just kept going on about that guy. Kept talking about 'ultimate force on earth'."

"Hm, I see. Why did you want information?"

"Because that bastard took my shit and ran without my money! Thought that chink would know where the guys location. If I ever saw him I'd smoke him right there…"

Wolf paused to think for a moment. "Ultimate force? He definitely means War child, but what is it? It could be a nuke, but why the drugs? I'll have to keep him here…" Wolf leaned his hands on the desk. "Y'know, I could help you, I'm looking for the guy myself. I just need you to cooperate."

"What are you, FBI?"

"No, we do dirty jobs for people with clean hands. Are you up for it?"

"Whatever. It's not like I'm going anywhere." He raised his restrained hands.

"Right, welcome aboard… Furious Hound."

"Just remember, you bullshit, I'll rip you're god damn throat out."

"I'll keep mind of that." Wolf step out of the room, Raven coming to meet him. "You get everything?" Wolf questioned.

"Yeah, what's he mean about 'ultimate force'?"

"I don't know, for all I know, it's a nuke. That's why we need the other guy to talk."

"You think he'll talk? He seems stubborn…"

"Well see if we can coax it out of him." Wolf walk down the hallway to the next interrogation room. The door creaked open as the prisoner jumped from his slumber. Wolf closed the door behind him, staring at the ragged man. The man was quivering in fear. Wolf pulled up the chair and sat down, the man immediately averting his gaze. Wolf laid down his photo of the commander and others on the table. He leaned back on his chair, as the prisoner stared at the photo, anger beginning to show on his face. Wolf coughed, the prisoner looking back up.

"You know him?" Wolf asked.

Silence.

"Don't make it harder for yourself. We know about you, about _him_. I need you to cooperate on this."

He stayed quiet. Wolf was getting irritated. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up. "I'm not going to ask you again!" Wolf shouted. The ragged man jumped again and started rambling, Wolf not understanding. Wolf gritted his teeth, clearly annoyed at this stage. He pulled his knife out and slammed it down on the table. He picked it up and pointed it towards him. The man yelled and switched languages. Wolf vision began to blur again. He stood up and stepped towards the prisoner. Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom, speaking in the same gibberish as the prisoner. The prisoner blurted in response. Wolf stopped, as he heard steps racing to the door. Raven clambered into the room.

"Wait! Gimme a second here Wolf." Raven pleaded. Wolf stared at him in confusion, glancing back to the blade in his hand. He stepped back, sheathing his blade. Raven grabbed the chair and started talking to the prisoner. The two conversed while Wolf stood by the wall.

"How do you know what he's saying?"

"He's speaking Russian. I know a bit."

"…Figures…"

"Anyway, if you want to ask him questions, I'd say now's the time."

"Where is the Commander?"

Raven went back to talking to the prisoner, the prisoner promptly responding.

"He says he doesn't know who he is. He only knows this guy." Raven pointed to the Picture.

"Shoa Quan…"

"Says he was with him in the drug steal. The bastard put himself first and left him behind. He said he'll be in the country for a while."

"Why?"

"…He says they want to go incognito. It'll definitely happen after what you pulled to get him out."

"How well is he willing to cooperate? Finding him I mean."

"He help you put the gun to this guy's head."

Wolf smirked. "Get him cleaned up, we've got work to do…"

"…He said thanks. He wasn't sure if you were an ally or not."

"Tell him we're only allies because we've only one thing in common."

Raven didn't really know what he meant, but the man knew and Wolf knew as well. It would be the beginning and the end of their crusade. A factor that spun this whole turn of events together. Revenge.


	6. Chapter 6: The Chase

**May** **15, 1981**

The loud cheers and screaming filled the crowded room. Raven glanced around the cheering men and women. Confused, He pushed through the men to see what was happening at the centre. Three men, and Wolf, were throwing punches in the arena. One man had grabbed a knife and was wrestling with the other for it. Wolf twisted and contorted his opponent, before throwing him onto the ground. Pure Pandemonium ensued, as the crowd fumbled around, betting whatever they had on who would survive the battle. "I got 100 cigarettes on Wolf!" One cried out, amidst the frenzy. The fight ensued, until Wolf was pushed against the wall, knife to his neck. Wolf pushed the soldier away.

"Everyone quiet…..QUIET! "

The room fell silent.

"The Initiations over. Rook, Mongoose, Ant. Over here."

The three fighting immediately stood in line, as straight and silent as a board. "You've earned your keep here. You've shown that you're willing to throw down anyone who oppose you. I commend you. Welcome to Lightning Daggers. Dismissed." The men saluted before leaving. Men around Raven were either celebrating or groaning at the outcome of the bets. Wolf dabbed his face with a towel, as he walked up to Raven, the room silent.

"Enjoyed the show?"

"Not one for fist fights, I'd rather keep my enemies at a rifles length. I'm just giving you updates from dragon."

"Dragon? Who's that?"

"The POW from china. I take you didn't name him?"  
"No. I don't really stay around here much, can't remember the all those names. At least you do."

"Well, keep in touch and you might get to know people."

"Good idea. What did he say?"

"He heard from our Intel in the field that Quan's next stop point was Shanghai. If we intercept him there, we could confirm his cargo and stop him making his delivery. "

Wolf set down his towel and gestured towards him "Come on." he said.

"Excuse me?"

"You've haven't done this, I'd say you're good at it. Come on."

"Now, Wolf…"

"Ah, not an option. Go."

Raven sighed as he took stance. He swung at Wolf, which he promptly blocked. He threw his fist again. Wolf grabbed it and twisted. Raven grunted in pain as he lost balance and Wolf threw him onto the ground. Raven coughed up as he sat up. Wolf took stance as Raven stood up. Raven quickly turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you… fist fights aren't my thing" Raven said, as he pushed the door open and left. Wolf went back to the table and grabbed the bottle and took a big swig of it. He put the bottle down and rested his hands against the table. Suddenly, the radio crackled.

"Wolf, respond"

"Viper. What's up?"

"Come to the meeting room, me and Dragon are gonna brief you."

"…right."

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing…"

 **May 19, 1981. Outskirts of Shanghai**

Even on the edge of Shanghai, the place was bustling, full of all kinds of people. Strangers, cheaters, liars and killers. The roaring trucks struggled its way through all the people. As the horns beeped at the people, not too far away, a vengeful eye was keeping on them from the distance. For a while, the truck continued to an open square. Soldiers in fatigues stood out to be checked by their commander. Wolf stood from afar and saw Shao Quan. He was in black and red fatigues, with a beret, sunglasses and a pencil moustache. One thing was considered odd to Wolf. Quan had a patch on his right arm, but it was hard to make out. He could only see a blur of deep purple and blood red.

"Wolf here. Got my eyes on the truck, they're making a stop."

"Good, make your way and confirm the delivery."

"Gonna be a bit difficult. But ill manage."

Wolf ended the call, and waited for a moment. In only a few moments, a group of children started throwing rocks and other things at the soldiers. The soldiers started shouting at the children, which turned into a full scale argument between the soldiers and parents. Wolf seized the opportunity, and scrambled his way into the back of one of the trucks.

He gazed into the cold interior of the truck, it was filled to the brim with boxes. Wolf lifted one of the crates lid. Needles, IVs and packets of morphine filled the box. Wolf looked in another box, which contained white packets wrapped in tape. "It's confirmed Raven." Wolf murmered into his radio. "This is the delivery. I'll be sure to stop it."

"Right. Viper said to bring back a sample, just to be sure"

"Right, Wolf out."

Wolf grabbed one of the small white packets and stuffed it into his backpack. He pulled out a explosion charge with a timer. He popped it in a box and set it to ten minutes. "Enough time for me to get out." He thought to himself. He closed the box, and as soon as he turned around, one of the soldier opened the canvas flaps. The soldiers looked shocked and shouted out to his fellow soldiers, Wolf planted his boot firmly into the soldier's chest, as he collapsed onto the ground. More soldiers shouted as they pulled their rifles and started fire. Wolf dived onto the bed of the truck to dodge the gunfire and crawled his way through the opening onto the driver's seat.

The stray bullets pierced the glass as Wolf scrambled onto the seat. His radio crackled as he struggled to start the truck.

"Wolf, we hear gunfire, what's going on?"

"They found me! I'm in one of the trucks heading out. My locations on that rada-"

A bullet whizzes and pinged of the dashboard. Wolf jerked as he started the truck and slammed on the pedal. The radio screeched and Wolf ripped the earphone from his ear. "Wolf? Wolf!? Damn it!" Raven slammed his hands on the desk and ripped the headphones off him as he stood up. "You two!" he called to some men at the door. "Get the chopper over to Wolf! He'll end up dead before he reaches the border!"

Wolf skidded through the square, trying to avoid casualties on the street. He glanced at the mirror as two more trucks swung around the corner. The heavy truck bounced around as Wolf kept the pedal floored. Wolf looked to his left to see a market on the street. He took a heavy breath and pulled the handbrake, swerving before release and changing gears. The two trucks kept up behind as a solider riding shotgun with Quan shouting from behind, firing his rifle, piercing boxes and tearing through the truck's canvas cover. The people looked on as the trucks squealed their way into the market. People made a dash for it as the truck burst through crates of produce. The soldier stopped his firing to avoid shooting the people and sunk back into his seat. The truck in the back sped and pulled up across from Wolf.

The trucks linked as they tried to push each other across the road. Wolf struggled to keep his balance on the truck. He glanced to the truck as the soldier pulled his gun out to fire at him. Wolf swerved the truck to smash against the other. The truck smashed against the curb and lost control. The truck swerved over the curb and smashed into a nearby stand. The two trucks that were left moved out into another square. The soldier in Quan's car came out again, rifle in hand and aimed carefully.

His shot pierced and blew the back tire. Wolf swerved to keep himself on the road. The ride was certainly bumpier as he quickly fastened his seatbelt as they entered a desolate road. Wolf kept going as fast he could until something stood in his wake. A roadblock. Wolf breaked, but lost control. The truck turned under itself and started rolling, crate flying out the back. As the second truck followed behind, the charge bounced out of the crate. As it hit the ground, the timer jumped to zero from the impact and detonated, knocking the other truck into the air. Both trucks tumbled down the road with sounds of crashing and screeching.

The world was fazing in and out of blackness as Wolf's arms dangled in front of him. He groaned as his body creaked as much as the upturned truck. He tugged at his seatbelt until it gave way. He collapsed onto the roof of the truck with a slam, grunting at the pain. He crawled his way out of the wreckage out to the street, he kept his head down, staring at the broken glass and the blood dripping from his head.

The sun glared in his eyes and he stumbled out of the seat. He staggered up as a helicopter is seen nearing the distance. Wolf approaches the second flaming truck, hunched over like a wilting flower, while Quan pulls himself out of the wreckage, among the spilled drugs and broken medical equipment. Glancing at Wolf, his expression changes as he pulls out his pistol to fire at him. The shot pings off his metallic leg, as Wolf steps back, pulls out his pistol and catches Quan in the shoulder. Quan cries in pain as he clutches his arm. The Helicopter flies over head as Wolf quickly runs over the dead men to Qualm as he pulls out handcuffs and restrains him. "I think it's time for some questions, Shay." Wolf said proudly, as he picked him up.

 **A few hours later…**

Wolf slowly applied an adhesive bandage onto his eyebrow. A knock came off his door, as he wiped the blood from his face. He stepped over to do the door and reeled it opened with a loud creak, to show Viper standing at the door. Wolf smirked to himself, "they finally got you walking out of that lab?" he muttered leaning against his door.

"Well if it weren't for me you wouldn't be walking anywhere. Raven wanted to tell me he's in the interrogation room."

"Good." Wolf threw a jacket over himself and closed his door over. The sun was setting on the ocean base as they both clinked their way across. Viper pulled a rag from his coat and dabbed his forehead nervously. He glanced at Wolf nervously.

"…You sure this is the guy?"

"Yes, I've seen him." Wolf waved the copy of the picture, Quan's and Kraus's picture snipped out. Viper adjusted himself as he motioned to the picture. "I know that, but do you know him?"

"Do I need to?" Viper threw his charcoal black hand on his chest, staring at him with a concerned look.

"You can't go throwing shots in the dark like that."

"So what!?" he pushed him off "this guy's doing drug delivery, running an army! I-" Wolf stumbled for a bit, heavily sighing. "…You know why we do this… we pull in-"

"Money, recruits, all for revenge. But, " Viper swiped the picture from Wolfs hand "not everyone's in on it…"

Wolf looked away with a frustrated look on his face. "You should go in, I'll tall to you later." Viper said, turning around and heading back, as wolf turned himself and went into the brig.

Wolf slammed the door into the room, Quan waiting silently, handcuffed to the table. Wolf pulled the chair towards him and sat down

"Well, well" he said with a cocky grin, running his tongue in his mouth, as if trying to get something out of his teeth. "How long has it been? 10…11 years?"

"Where is he?"

"It has been a long time, hasn't it… you were only about this high."

"Cut the shit!" Wolf jumps up from his seat, his chair falling down. "Where's Barrett?!"

"Do you remember? '68, One of the Sandinistas revolts… we were sent to help ambush them. Then, we came across… you." He adjusted his tongue again.

"What?"

"We found you, alone on the edge of the jungle, looking half-starved and covered in blood and dirt. Quite a sight."

Then it all came back. A child with his father, on his job. A revolution in its wake. The father and son, escorted by a representative, being fed a bullshit story about the stillness of the state, as the man takes pictures for his job, a magazine on world affairs. Then, mortars rip the representative apart. Men storm in, bullets ripping the father apart. The boy, knocked back, runs as fast as he can, away into the jungle. Fumbling on the ground, covered in filth, the soldiers surround him. Fear in his eye, the boy stepped back away from them. Then a towering figure stepped over him. He looked at him, his face familiar to him…. Barrett.

Wolf snapped out of out of it, pain keeping himself aware as blood dripped from his eye again. He looked at Quan, unphased as before. "But, you've caught me so I guessed you want info. I'll only tell you this… go look in Brazil."

Wolf looked at him with confusion "Why are you telling me this?" Then Wolf noticed something in his mouth as he opened it to speak. A pill.

"Because you'll never find him."

"No!" Wolf jumped out of seat to reach and stop him, but it was too late. He bit down onto his cyanide pill. Wolf grabbed him and tried to take the pill out, but he delved into a fit, foaming at the mouth. Wolf threw him and clutched his ear. "Get the medic!"

 **One week later…**

Wolf looked over the horizon, as the sun set in the distance. He rested his arms as Raven walked over him to him, with a newspaper in hand. "You made the paper." He said with a smirk, handing it over to him. Wolf looked at the cover of the paper, it was in Chinese, but was covered in foot notes. On the front was the burning truck it read:

 **CHASING DEATH**

"Panic thrived in the streets of Shanghai as a group of mercenaries gave chase across the streets across the local marketplace in Shanghai. Locals described the fire fight as 'destructive', as it sweeped the vendors. The damage has not been counted as of yet, but rest assured police are on the case to discover who was behind this…"

"Great headline." Wolf sarcastically said, handing the paper back. "I know, it's not the best… Viper says we could use it as a way to get more contracts" Raven said glancing at the paper.

"No. This was a catastrophe, especially what happened here….

"Listen, we had a mishap, but we've got a location. Brazil, we'll just look there."

"That's like looking for a needle in a haystack. There's no way."

"What? You want to quit?"

"No, but…"

""You have a force like no other at your fingertips, aptly trained in all fields, and you want to stop here?"

"…"

"Come back to me when you wanna start acting like fight."

"You're right…. I… just feel like sometimes I was never meant to fight, like something dragged me into it. But every waking moment, my mind hit me with blunt memories of someone I barely remember, telling me I am and always will be a fighter."

"Sounds like growing up was rough."

"….You don't even know what rough is."

"Look, if you want me to stop, just-"

"You've proven your point." Wolf looked back with a sense of bitterness on his face, as if something had changed his mind. Wolf felt his vision blur to see his mind playing tricks again, the same figure plaguing him again. He ignored it. "We need to act. No stepping around it. Raven, come with me" Wolf walk across the path on the way to his room. Raven followed. They reached his room, Wolf walking in and pulling out a case. Raven looked around his room, knowing how messy it had become since he was last there. Raven walked over as Wolf as he opened the case, Raven looking in surprise.

"This is-"

"Remington M700 rifle, I remember your rifle was similar to it."

Raven picked up the rifle "Times ten scope, bull barrel for increased accuracy, enhanced trigger, bolt-action and…" He felt the black, cold stock. "What's this stuff?"

"Carbon fibre, lighter and stronger than wood. Viper thought it would be perfect for you. You still can visit the armoury for some stuff."

"You mean?" Wolf's hand landed on Raven's shoulder, as Raven took his attention away from the gun.

"You ready to take the field with me?"

Raven's mouth cornered into a smirk. "Gladly."

"If anything, I need you. Even with you, the men's observation aren't the best. Gotta have the right eye." He tapped the left side of his head. Raven put the rifle down in the case. "Right. I'll give it all I got."

"Brazil, right? let's hope they're ready..."


	7. Chapter 7: Running Shark

Chapter 7: Running Shark

 **April** **25, 1981,** **Rocinha** **,** **Rio** **, Brazil**

The helicopter flew over the scorching sun, as Raven and Wolf sat in silence. A slight muffling of Raven's radio, as he adjusted his prosthetic eye. Wolf over looked the Favela, as he was called on his radio.

"Wolf, you there?"

"Yeah, Viper. What's the situation?"

"Just helped Raven calibrate his eye for a new feature. Now, you're entering Rocinha, a very big Favela. A slum, to put it nicely."

"How big we talking here?"

"One of the biggest there is in Brazil. Nowadays, gangs are a big part of this place, so much that some have called PF's to help knock off others for a reward. We did a few jobs here, as you know and we came across this guy, Jack, as in jack of all trades. Not his real name, but they call him that because he'll take any job, others call him 'Land Shark' for his assassination jobs. He's a local, but he definitely doesn't seem like one. We heard he was currently passing 'cargo' through the country, for an unknown buyer as protection. It has be our man. More of our outer ops keep finding these 'deliveries' all over the globe. Not like the drugs, but supplies, weapons, and after what happened with… you know who, you need to find this guy. Raven has a photo but, Shouldn't be too hard, he likes to wander around."

"No problem, I have Raven as my overwatch."

"Right, good luck Wolf."

Wolf looked over to the window as the chopper set itself overhead. The dry arid spun itself as Wolf and Raven dropped down. Wolf adjusted the belt of knives as he set his pistol to his holster. He turned to Raven, who was in an all-black tactical vest, black fingerless gloves and his navy blue cloak, flapping in the wind. Raven nodded to Wolf, and they continued down. The massive crowd of people looked on with awkward stares as they both continued down the Favela, looking for their target.

The dust flew up as they went, Raven fixed the rifle on his back as they walked down the steep road. They over looked the area, looking at the expanding crowd.

"You see him?" Wolf questioned to Raven.

"Hold on." Raven put his hand by him as he clicked a button on his cybernetic eye. At a moment's notice, the eye whirred and zoomed in on the crowd. As Raven surveyed, he stopped at a particular point. "I think that's him." He said, handing the photograph of him. Wolf pulled his binoculars up to look. He glanced back at the photo.

"You sure?"

"Positive. My eyes… eye doesn't lie."

"Right, let's check it out."

They made it to him just as the man was about to walk away. He was as exact as the photo Raven had. He was of an athletic build, small patches of a scruffy beard showing, and slick black hair, shining in the glaring light. Raven gestured to Wolf about the man. The stepped up to the man, who casually talking to his friend, wearing what looked like paramilitary gear. They stepped up to him. The man turned, his face slowly turning into a mess of worry and fear.

"Você é o que eles chamam de… 'tubarão da terra'?" Wolf said calmly to him, a stern look on his face.

The man stays silent. He steps back, his breathing getting worse.

"Jack?" Raven stepped closer.

That was the trigger for him, the man started sprinting, Wolf taking chase. Raven jumped onto a roof to get a look overhead. He pulled the rifle from his back as he tried to keep up with the two runners. Wolf and the man sped across, the man jumping from a box onto a roof. Wolf quickly stepping behind him, the both sprinted across the roofs. Passing people, knocking and smashing shingles and pots as they carried on through the large area. The slid down a tin roof onto a building below. The man leaped down into an open skylight. Wolf, panting, jumped down behind him.

As he jumped down, he heard a click. He looked up to see the man. As if he moved slowly, he saw a glint in his hand. A double barrelled shotgun, sawed down so that the shells were sticking out. Instinctively, Wolf dived out of the way as the man fired, spraying pellets all over the empty room. Wolf took cover behind a wall, pulled out his gun and blindly fired. The man hid behind cover before taking off out the door. Wolf ran out as they reached the limits of the city. They kept sprinting until Wolf knocked him down. They crashed into the ground, but immediately stood up to take stances.

Wolf threw a jab and landed it straight into the man's face. He took back before he struck him, two punches into his stomach. Wolf coughed as he dodged another swing and drew his knife. Their arms clashed as the man blocked again and again, before Wolf slashed his forearm with his knife. He jerked back, and as Wolf went back to strike again. Two red shells stared him in the face.

Just as the man was about to pull the trigger, a shot was heard from the distance. The bullet pierced his hand, sending blood spraying. It splintered the wood handle of the shotgun as it flew out of his hand. He collapsed onto the ground, yelling in pain. Wolf turned to see his partner in the distance, clicking his eye and cocking his rifle. Wolf went down onto the man and pulled his hands behind him as Raven stepped down from the roof to meet them.

 **LD Interrogation room, the next day**

The three sat in the gleaming room. Wolf sat down with the man, who ran his hand over his bloody bandages. Raven rested against the wall instead of being behind his usual glass window. Wolf tapped a cigarettes box and handed it over to the man.

"Você toma Jack?"  
"…You got a light?" he replied, in his slight South American accent.

"Oh, so Marathon Man speaks English. Why don't we start from the beginning, maybe a little about yourself might loosen this dead silence" Wolf reached over to light his cigarette.

"Alright, as long you don't break out the tools." He laughed nervously before taking a drag of his smoke. "I was born in Rocinha and grew up with my mother, my father was a UN member, back when the place was beginning to build up. He had his way with her and took off. That mick bastard had as much of an impact on me as he did the city. All I've done in my life is taking care of me and my mother."

"What about those jobs, the assassinations?"

"Rocinha is my home, but it is home to crime as well. With the abysmal economy now, normal jobs won't cut it. Those jobs were mainly gangs bickering. The real jobs are in transporting cargo."

"That's why we wanted to talk to you. But you ran like a madman."

"Well, when you live in a place like that, you got to be light on your feet. I just thought you were sent by the last client, trying to knock me off."

"Why would you think that?"

"This guy was serious. He had his own guys with the cargo and as well as other hired muscle. His men never said much about him, kept calling him "The Commander" like he some sort of king. Hired muscle weren't allowed to even look at the cargo. Not to mention, over the last few weeks, the hired muscle have been picked off. I had to keep low and when you came, I-i panicked. You chased me down and you friend put a nice hole in my hand." He gestured to his bloody bandage

"Better your hand than your head…" Raven said calmly.

"You know anything about him and his dealings?" Wolf questioned.

"No. But, can I ask why you're interested in this man?"

"He's scum of the earth. He wanted me dead and I'm returning the favour, before he can cause any damage with this scheme."

"…Sounds like he's done some wrong to you." He stumbled, his hand and lip trembling.

"What's wrong?" Wolf inquired, noticing these movements. The man ran his hand over his head, beginning to breath heavy. He dropped his cigarette on the cold steel table. "He's…. some sick fuck. I…I didn't see the cargo, but I heard them talking, crying…."

"Wait, what are you talking about? What's he transporting?"

"People. He's smuggling people."

Wolf froze, his eyes widening. Raven picked himself up of the wall and stepped closer to the table. The man sounded as if he was about to burst into tears.

"Do you know where they were going with them?" Raven asked

"No, I only escorted until they were out of the favela. But with the killings, I couldn't say anything about it."

Wolf stood up off his chair and stared the man down. "I swear to you, I'm gonna put that bastard down before anything bad can happen. I'll give you the stay for the night. You wanna stay, you're more than welcome to help me take him out. If you want to leave, you take the first helicopter here back to Brazil."

"I'll help. Anything to put what they have in flames."

Wolf smiled. "Good. Raven, get one the men to show him a room." Wolf walked out the room. His smile quickly faded as he closed the bulkhead. He slammed his hands against the hallway. He yelled as lurched over, his mind clouded. All he could think was "Why? Why does he need people? What is he planning?"

 **Two days later…**

The wind came hard over the waves as Jack and Wolf stood out at the target range. Wolf leaned down and opened a box, showing a collection of weapons. Jack slicked his hair back as he turned to Wolf.

"Hey, chefe, why are we out here? Wind is crazy up here."

"I wanna see you in action again," he pulled out a level action shotgun and tossed it to Jack. "And don't call me boss."

"What's this?"

"Model 1887. Shortened barrel and stock, 12 gauge rounds with a seven shell capacity. When you pulled that double barrel on me, I noticed you fired it one handed, despite how much you sawed off the barrel, you kept is steady despite the kickback. I find that quite impressive."

"Well… you have to keep any gun steady otherwise you look like an idiota who almost blows his legs off."

"Well, think you can handle that?"

Jack grabbed the shells from Wolf's hand and loaded them one by one. He turned and firmly stood in place. Then, one after the one, he fired the gun, catching a few of the targets. Still in his place, he swung the lever back with one hand and fired again until he ran out. He tossed the shotgun back at him.

"How's that, chefs."

"Nice shooting. Not to mention your speed, how fast are you?"

"I do a lot of running in my spare time. I can run 100 metres in about, 22 seconds."

"Pretty decent. Now, I have one more question…"

"What?"

Wolf stepped up to him, a fierce look in his eyes "Are you willing to put your life on the line, even if your face deep in the mud, as you watch your friends spilling his guts out? Even if you're riddled with bullets, are you willing to do what you need to do what you need to do, kill who you need to kill?"

Jack Smirked as he stepped back "…Anything to keep myself alive."

"Alright, welcome aboard." They firmly shook hands. "It will be tough, we want know what's ahead of us, for all we know… it could all come crashing down."

Jack smiled again. "Well, we just deal with that when we come to it."

"Right. I'll see you around… Running Shark."


	8. Chapter 8: The scope of things

Chapter 8: The scope of things

 **August** **8, 1981,** **The** **Peruvian** **Amazon**

The trees swayed across the cool wind, the birds chirped as the sun shined through the foliage. The river was sloshing water violently as another truck came across a makeshift road. Both door swung open as a driver and a bald man in military grabs came out. They walked down to come across a large hut, a jungle fortress, surrounded by guards. The bald man gave a wry smile as he walked to the guards and gestured towards the truck. The man jogged to the back as they checked a large crate. They snapped off the wooden top to show a cornucopia of guns, magazine and ammo boxes. They took the boxes out like as if they went about it every day, but there was a difference this time. They weren't alone.

Deep within the flora, Wolf looked down from his binoculars. He placed it back into his pack and pulled out his hand gun. He turned on his radio and pulled out a silencer, keeping his eye on the base. "What do we have Raven?"

Ravens robotic eye was kept on his scope. "We have about ten guarding the front, seven inside, including the target by the looks of it."

"So what's our approach?"

"If we keep our takedowns to a minimum, there's a side entrance where you can take it from there. I can see the target by the window."

"Right, when I give the signal, you know what to do." Wolf tightened the silencer and took his way down, rustling through the tall grass and weeds.

Wolf still couldn't believe how fast things had escalated. First drugs, with a dead body on his hands, weapons now, but Shark's words still echoed through his head:

 _People. He's smuggling people._

He ended at the edge of the greenery. He tweaked his radio as he lifted his pistol, aimed at the few guards set at the front. "Now." He quietly said as he aimed down. In almost a moments instance, two bullets whizzes down into to the hips of the two guards, yelping as they came down. Quickly, Wolf fired a couple rounds out to the other two guards, collapsing onto the ground, writhing in pain. Wolf quickly circled around them as he came to the side of the hut, narrowly dodging the men and the truck passing by leaping behind a tree.

He ran back out as he pulled one of the soldiers into a headlock, choking him out. The soldier collapsed onto the ground, as Wolf stepped into the hut. The hut was dark and murky, light only coming in from the crudely cut windows, the edges of the walls lined with crates, some open, filled with rifles. Wolf reloaded as he stepped into the dark. Two soldier stepped out, only to meet the end of a gun, firing at their leg and hips. Wolf after prominently kicked them in the head, knocking them out.

Unfortunately, their cries attracted the attention of two more guards, ordered by the bald man, they stormed with rifle in hands to go where the men had cried out for help, found sprawled on the floor, with the attacker nowhere to be seen. In the midst of the confusion, Wolf jumped from the shadows of the room and grabbed one of the men from behind, shooting at the other one, hitting him in the shoulder. The soldier recoiled, losing his balance and falling out the window of the hut. He tightened his grip on his, who struggled before the bottom of Wolf's pistol striking him in the head.

As the soldier collapsed onto the ground. Wolf stepped back into a gun, pressing into him. He quickly turned and threw the gunman across the room drawing his knife. The bald man went to raise his gun, before Wolf in two quick movements, slashed his arm and plunged the knife into his leg. He screamed in pain as Wolf slammed him against the wall by the window.

"It's nice to see you again, Alvaro."

"como sabes mi nombre?" Alvaro whimpered.

"I know you're name because we've been watching you. You have a buyer," he yanked the knife out of his leg, turned and drew it to his throat. "Who's been paying people all over the world for resources, I see he payed you handsomely. Where's it going?"

"You're not talking about _him_ , are you?"

"He's had you tucked under his wing since '76. Hopefully you'll remember me now." He pressed the knife further into his neck, before shoving him into the light. He staggered, his lip was quivering as he raised his hands. "Ok, Ok! I'll tell you."

"Good boy."

"There was a shipment, rifles and pistols mostly. The place it was sent to was disclosed, but it was stopping at a check point at-"

Bang. In an instant, Alvaro jerked as his blood was splattered against the wall. Wolf jumped back as his body limply fell onto the floor. Quickly, Wolf was on his radio.

"Raven! What did you do? I told you to wait for my signal!"

Only Raven's breathing could be heard.

"Raven? Respond."

"…I didn't make that shot…"

Wolf froze, and quickly glanced at the window. A glint of light could be seen from the trees. Wolf turned to jump out of the way, but was promptly knocked onto the ground as the next shot pierced into his shoulder. "Shit!" he exclaimed, clutching his shoulder. He sat himself against the wall as another shot whistled through the air. Meanwhile, across the forest, Raven had left his watch, sprinting by the trees. A shot pierced into his cloak, leaving a gaping hole in the fabric. Raven pulled it off his neck and took cover by a tree.

Raven gripped his rifle tightly. He went to look out, before another shot tore through the tree, throwing splinters and dust outwards into the open. As he kept himself to his spot, Wolf propped himself along the thin wall. He firmly pressed his wound, feeling the sting of the bullet pressing against his bone. He pulled out a thin knife, with a smooth edge and slowly sunk it into his shoulder. In a quick movement, he grabbed a broken piece of wood from the crate and biting down on it. An anguished scream came from him, as he dug under the bullet and popped it out of his wound.

He heard another shot come from the distance. He pulled onto his radio, calling to Raven, but all he could hear was his short, constricted breathing. Wolf look back to his knife again and an old idea sprouted in his head. He went back to the window, and slowly raise the bloody knife into the sunlight. Soon after, the enemy took the bait. And the plaster wall exploded with dust, Wolf recoiling.

The sniper hears another shot from his side, he pulls away to fire blindly. Sweat pours from his forehead as he becomes more anxious. He turned back seeing the glint again. He focused again before making a shot. However it was futile, as the glint appeared again. In a fit of anger, he fired three times at the glinting target. He grinned devilishly, lowering his rifle. Then, something poked the back of his head, in random with of something clicking. He darted his eyes back, to see Raven, looming above him, rifle against his head. Before he could plead for his life, Raven kicked him down and struck his head, knocking him out. He went to pick up the sniper's guns, disarming them and tossing them, just as his radio crackled.

"You get him?" Wolf questioned.

"Slippery bastard. Crazy on the trigger with a semi-automatic. Needless to say, he's an impatient crazed gunman, not a sniper by any means."

"Is he dead?"

"No," he tossed the sniper's empty rifle down a ditch. "We didn't need the unnecessary bloodshed. How're you holding up? You're breathing heavily from your radio."

"I'm fine, just a little shoulder wound, but Alvaro isn't gonna feel anything for a long time…"

"He got him? Shit…guess that leads gone." Raven said, but Wolf wasn't listening. A long pause insinuated. "…Wolf?"

"Let's… just get out of here."

The skies were black. Bodies were littered, blood stained the ground. The screams of adults and children alike echoed through this barren, crimson desert. Disembowelled men, Children missing limbs, women bleeding out, all casted under a grey man, blood dripping from his face like a red tear. It was too much, it became a nightmare, from which you couldn't…

Wake up.

Wolf sat in his bed, sweat pouring off of him. When he started LD, he slept in a vague darkness. Now these violent nightmares came more frequently, each one becoming more gruesome than the next, but the grey man remained the same, Wolf couldn't figure why. He jumped out of bed, throwing on his BDU, trying not to think too much about it. He stepped outside into the open, the sun enveloping his vision.

Wolf tracked his way down the base, he looked out to the sea, listening over to a group of his men. The group were unloading some cargo as they discussed the latest topic.

"You hear about that outer op team in that civil war?"

"The one in Ethiopia? Yeah, the whole base is talking about it. The revolutionary party didn't do shit for them. They let them get massacred."

"The problem was that the Dergue had too much control over that area. They were bound to be caught by the 'Red terror'." He said, setting down a crate, as Wolf frowns and looked down into the sea.

"At least one got out. What was her name?"

"Eh…. Widow, think that was it."

Wolf's eyes widened. He stepped up and walked back to his room, leaving himself to think.

 **A few hours later…**

The bulkhead door creaked open. The light seeped into the room, as Widow stepped in. Her forehead was wrapped in bandages, a stitch on her eyebrow and her arm in a sling. She peered in. "Wolf, you there?" she whispered only catching wolf, hanging off a bar, sweating from his intense work out. "Oh, sorry. I didn't…I'll leave." She whimpered.

"No…. stay, just gimme a second." Wolf lowered himself onto the ground, leaning against the wall, putting his prosthetic leg back on. Widow stood there, staring at the numerous scars and scrapes on Wolf's back, giving her an uneasy feeling. After stepping his leg on, Wolf staggered to his drawer, panting heavily, and pulled out a box of cigarettes. "I heard what happened at Ethiopia" Wolf said, gesturing to the single chair there.

"Yeah…" Widow sat down, adjusting her injured arm "Not out finest moment."  
Wolf handed her a cigarette and lit it up. The both took long drags before Wolf sat on his bed. "60 soldiers on that mission. 37 killed in battle, 15 who died of injuries, and 7 who were captured and tortured. Guess we can check that mission off." She said as Wolf laughed nervously.

The silence stirred as she looked at her cigarette. "6 missions I've been on… almost too perfect, then this… my whole team gone." She trembled.

"…I'm sorry…"

"y'know…" she nervously laughed, putting the cigarette down, beginning to tear up. "I thought… back when you put me on the combat team that it was going to be like the movies, mission impossible, or something like that. Campy music and adventures. But, all it is, it's just hell. Bloodshed, watching the friends you know, try to scoop their guts off the ground, cry in pain from their torture… I" Widow put her head in her hands, tears streaming down her face. "I just didn't imagine it to be this bad!"

Wolf put his cigarette in his ashtray and looked at the wall then putting his hand on her shoulder. She looked up, her face was flushed red, a crushed expression on her face.

"It's ok…. Stay calm. You never expected it, no one's ever expected it."

"…expect what?"

"The vision of war. Every movie and TV show warps it, like a campaign. It's always organised and colour coded, but behind the curtain… it's much worse." Wolf sat there, comforting her, thinking back. "I've seen it just like you, I've endured it. But I have to endure it, because if I ever want to right what disaster I have watched happen, I must endure it. You need to as well. If you ever want to right your friends who died for the sake of battle, you endure it. Ok?"

"…Right…" she sniffed and stood up heading to the door. "Thanks, Wolf…. For the cigarette. I'm going to train with Raven."

"Alright then, close the door after you."

The door slammed behind her as Wolf picked up his cigarette again and reflected. He never thought she would collapse like this, but if she needed it, he would help her. Any of his men he would help like they would help him. For her sake…


	9. Chapter 9: The trap

*Foreword* (please excuse the extremely long time to write this. My tablet PC fucked up on me and so I had to rewrite the chapter that I had almost finished! Absolute frustration. Those who do follow this, thank you for the wait.)

Chapter 9: The Trap

 **Nicargua**

Wolf sat in the truck, surrounded by Sandinistas. The dirt track was rough and bumpy. Wolf decided to keep his head down, in order to avoid the strange looks given by the men in the truck with him. He sat there, contemplating about what he was doing, sitting in a truck of men he didn't know, yet still wanted to be valued by them. The line of trucks screeched to a halt, the men jerking about in the trucks.

A man, bloody and in the same uniform as the Sandinistas, stood in the middle of the dirt track, limping. The driver, worried, jumped out with another soldier to help the limping Sandinista. The man eerily and slowly raised his hand, trembling. As he opened his mouth to cry for help, a bullet pierced his skull and knocked him into the dirt, limp and lifeless.

In an instant, the men flooded out of their trucks to investigate the body. The driver, scared, ran onto the radio to call for backup on this brutal situation. Wolf gazed into the deep jungle as they men gathered and spread out, investigating the situation. After a thorough look, they decided to travel into the jungle to find where the shot came from, Wolf being pushed down with them. He pushed his hair back and prepped his Type 58 rifle as they passed through the trees.

The chirping of birds and rustling of leaves filled the silence as the soldiers slowly trenched through the grass, glancing around. Suddenly, a metal clank followed by a scream echoed through the jungle, as one of the Sandinistas fell onto the ground, a bear trap crunching down on his leg. Within that cry, a group of men jumped from the bushes and opened fire. The army of the Somoza government had ambushed the group in hopes of getting the jump on them. Wolf, taken aback by this, tripped and fell onto the ground as the battle ensued. Men, shot in the head or bleeding out from other shots to the chest, collapsed near Wolf, crying in pain.  
The Samoans had tried to run in to get clear shot, but were gunned down. Wolf lifted his rifle and took hip shots at them, shoring some but grazing others or missing. It wasn't long before another set of trucks came by the road. The Sandinistas backup had come, easily flanking the enemy.

Wolf got back up, clutching his rifle, gunfire going over his head, as the Sandinistas pushed the enemy back. Wolf eyes darted to a soldier, stumbling as he ran deeper into the jungle. Wolf looked back to his fellow soldiers, and without thinking, dashed after the man. Leaves and branches snapped back in Wolfs face, as he charged down through the trodden down track to chase down the man. Wolf fired off a few shots running, missing him completely, before the man disappearing into a sea of bushes. Wolf jumped through, a loud snap sounded as something wrapped around his ankle, throwing Wolf into the air. Wolf, dazed, let his hands hang as his rifle hit the ground.

Wolf snapped back into reality as the tall grass rustled near him. He pulled a knife in a frenzy, and quickly swung upwards to cut the rope of the snare trap. The rope snapped midway and Wolf yelped as he hit the ground with a loud thud. Wolf, winded, crawled along the ground and lunged for his rifle, but a foot stomped onto it, stopping him. Wolf looked up to see the man he was chasing, his own rifle in hand. He grinned wryly as the rifles barrel was pointed at Wolfs face. Wolf tensed up, waiting for his death…

 **Bang.**

The man went back as blood spurted from his chest and collided with the ground. Wolf looked up to see a Sandinista, scruffy and young, going to him and picking him up. Wolf dusted himself off and wiped the dirt off his face.

"Estas bien?" the man said, after setting Wolf up.

"…sorry?"

"Oh you speak English. You must be that new one. Glad we didn't lose you that quickly to those…' canallas'. Anyway, the backups here. I'm Duvan, Duvan Luna. What's yours?"

"…Sam…"

"It's nice to meet you. Come on, we're on the upper hand."

Wolf picked up his rifle and ran with Duvan to the rest of the group as he heard the battle in the distance. Bang, bang….

 **Bang Bang Bang**

Wolf jerked awake in his bed, hearing loud banging on his bulkhead door. He jumped up and ran to the door, opening it up and seeing Viper, panting heavily.

"Finally you answered…"

"Viper? What's wrong?"

"...We…we found him…."

"What? Who? What are you talking about?"

"…Florian…"

 **August 8, 1981, Ecuador**

The screams and yells of men and women filled the jungle as the soldiers hushed them in the convoy of trucks. Claudio sat in the front of the trucks, as soldier wrapped around the convoy on the dirt road. Claudio stuck his head out the window and yelled to his men to keep to the road. He sat back and sighed, pulling out some photos. One was Kraus, sitting in the wrecked jeep, riddled with bullets. Then Alvaro, laying on the floor, a hole in his head. The final picture was the old tiger squadron. "What the hell happened…" Claudio thought to himself "Kraus dead, Quan disappears, and now Alvaro… this is all-"

 **Bang.**

Claudio's thought was broken as one of his men came crashing down. Startled, He jumped out of the truck and stood there, looking at the body. Fearful, he called to his men to look around and investigate. The soldiers steadily spread across the field, searching for the shooter. Suddenly, something flew across and landed by a soldier's foot. Before the man cried for help, the grenade went off, knocking men back. Widow called out "Move, Move!" as Shark, Hound, Wolf, and other men from LD opened fire on the men.

Shark strafed across the field, blasting buckshot as Hound beat down a soldier. Widow stood her ground, firing off round after round. Raven, who fired the first shot, gave support fire from above with his bolt action rifle. Wolf hid behind a truck firing off shots as he noticed Florian run down into the jungle, déjà vu coming back to him. Without a second thought, he chased after him, as the battle continued. The branches snapped back as they ran through the trees. Claudio jumped through as sea of bushes. Wolf, determined jumped through the bushes and raises his rifle, pointed at his head. He hesitated, Claudio running as fast as he could. Wolf finally pointed down and fired, shooting Claudio in the legs. Claudio tripped and fell, he clutched his legs as Wolf came up to him, rifle in his face.

"It's over Claudio."

"You fucker… what do you hope to accomplish?"

"Fixing what you did to us and others… peddling drugs then human trafficking…do you even know what he's even doing."

"Do you even know? Hey… you act like you know everything, like you know what's right!"

"Well if that's the facts… why would the commander needing nukes be the right thing? Is that's what's going on with war child?!"

Silence filled the jungle for a few moments as they stared at each other.

"…Pffff hahahahaha!" Claudio clutch his chest as he laughed, Wolf getting angrier. "Hehehe…. You think war child is a nuke? Hahaha!"

"But Quan said…lt was the 'ultimate force on earth'…"

"What make you think that was a nuke?" he kept laughing as Wolf turned away, his whole body tensing up.

"Hehe…you killed Shao…. And Alvaro, didn't you?"

Wolf stayed silent.

"Our lives…they just become pieces in someone else game….i barely know what goes on with him… and neither do you. There's so little of us left… and for us to blindly follow as the rugs pulled from under us…"

Wolf could barely listen, his rage filled him up to the brim, his body in so much pain. Blood dripping from his eye again.

"I know what you're going to do… just get it done…. Kill me… break me from this game."

 _Instincts kicked in._

Wolf turned to him, a blank angry look in his face. Silently, he walked to him, drawing his knife. Claudio looked up as he over him. Fear began to fill his eyes as Wolf jumped on him and sank his blade in. Wolf get stabbing him, blood shooting out of Claudio's chest and neck, his screams turning into lifeless gargles. Blood sprayed onto Wolf's face.

Wolf regained his senses, his bloodlust leaving his body with every breath. He looked at his actions, as Claudio laid there lifeless. He stood up, looking over him with sad eyes. Wolf jerked beck and looked behind him, hearing rustling of the leaves.

"Wolf! We-"

Widow and the rest of the group stopped in their tracks as they saw Wolf covered in blood, standing over the body. Wolf stared back at them, with the same sad look. Raven came behind them, making his way to his friend. He looked at the body and then at Wolf. Silently, Wolf walked over to Raven, and stood beside him. He turned to him and whispered into his ear:

"War child isn't a nuke…."

Wolf walked off, bumping into other people. Ravens expression changed from blank to shock, as he ran to Wolf. The rest just looked at them, as they went back to clean the mess.

 **A week later…**

Raven walked out of Widows room, breathing in the cold air as he looked over the horizon. He adjusted the strap on his mechanical eye as widow stepped behind him, patting his shoulder.

"Thanks for stopping by Cyclops."

"Thanks for the cheap whiskey maneater."

She frowned and went into a huff "Why do you keep calling that!?"

He smirked "Your codename of course! And what I saw you with goose."

"What!? Theres nothing between me and goose."

"Uhuh, sure."

"Oh shut up!" she called as she hit him in the shoulder. Raven chuckled, before frowning again and looking out to see.

"Something wrong?"

"…Wolf's isolating himself again…I wish he didn't do that."

"Hey, don't worry. I've seen him do this kinda thing…but he always pulls out." She held his hand smiling. Raven frown went up a bit.

"Yeah…thanks Widow."

"Anytime raven." The whirring of the helicopter rotors got louder as it flew overhead. Ravens radio crackled. It was Wolf.

"Hey, Raven, come to the helipad. I need you for a second." Raven looked over to Widow. "Go on, I'm not stopping you." She replied, wolf waved goodbye ad went to the helipad. As the helicopter landed, the doors slid open to see Wolf smiling.

"Whatcha need?"

"Need you to come with me, wanna show you something."

"What?"  
"You'll see…"

 **Nicaragua**

They both jumped off the chopper as it pulled up again. Before it pulled off it dropped its cargo. Wolf's bike, but this time it was loaded up. It had two large bags on its back, loaded up with guns and ammo, even a rocket launcher strapped to it. It was connected to a sidecar. Raven looked at him unamused.

"You took me on a three-hour helicopter ride for a bike?"

"No, this isn't it. Get in the car."

Raven slotted himself in the car, as Wolf kicked on the starter. They rode fast, the wind going at an incredible speed. They finally reached a base, by Lake Nicaragua. It was massive, with multiple hangars. They got off and walked in, the people seeming to know Wolf. Wolf smiled as he saw a familiar face, though older, he still had that scruffy face.

"It's been a long time, Duvan." Wolf called out. The man, moving boxes, stopped in his tracks. He turned at looked at him.

"…Sam?"

 **To be continued.**


End file.
